Alokkair
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = the Wizard-King | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Dread Lair of Alokkair, beneath Fox Ridge, Shadowdale, Dalelands | formerhomes = Hlontar | sex = Male | race = Human, Lich | occupation = | age = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Neutral evil | patron deity = | languages = Common, Chondathan, Elven, Infernal, Netherese | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Alokkair also known as Alokkair the Wizard-King was once the ruler of the lost kingdom of Hlontar who lives on as a Lich within Shadowdale . Appearance Alokkair was very tall, standing at 6'8", and had a long flowing white beard with long, wispy white hair. His skin was putrid gray, but otherwise whole, and had shrunken to wrap his horribly gaunt, bony frame. Alokkair's eyes glowed in their skeletal sockets. He wore long flowing robes of purple silk and thick gray musterdelvys that were frayed and stained with mildew around the edges. Personality Alokkair was a cold, brilliant, and sarcastic man who anticipated attacks and his opponent's strategies with cunning, yet paranoid ease. Alokkair was eloquent and persuasive, and enjoyed a good debate. He was driven by his greed for magic, with the intent of reclaiming his lost kingdom. Possessions The Wizard-king outfitted himself with differing items over the centuries but a few have been noted including a Ring of free action, a Ring of spell turning and numerous magical scrolls. Alokkair hid his phylactery somewhere outside of his "Dread Lair". History Eight centuries ago, Alokkair came from the ruined kingdoms swallowed by Anauroch and founded the kingdom of Hlontar in 536 DR, Year of the Laughing Lich. Alokkair ruled his lands by eliminating any potential rival that appeared until he was brought down by his own daughters in 569 DR. During the coup he killed two of his three daughters and fled to a secret lair and plotted his revenge. Eventually the cold hand of death crept up on him and Alokkair turned to the necromatic arts to preserve his existence as a Lich . By 1374 DR, Alokkair had been contacted by the Church of Shar via Esvele Greycastle who offered the Lich the secrets of the Shadow Weave in exchange for being allowed to build a temple within his lair. By hiding the Church of Shar's activities from the inhabitants of Shadowdale, Alokkair played no small role in the conquest of Shadowdale . References Category:Liches Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Shadowdale Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Wizards (3e) Category:Wizards of 13th level (3e) Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of Hlontar